


Stay

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [11]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: 'Its time to leave' I say,But you don't listen and stayed.
Series: Spiral [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	Stay

Its been a year,  
Its been so long.  
The emptiness is still here  
Its was never gone

Hey, when will you disappear?  
When will you be gone?  
For so long,  
For too long,  
You have stayed.

Its time for you to go.  
And yet here you stay.


End file.
